<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spot x Davey #21, #29 by outlawed_to_the_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356026">Spot x Davey #21, #29</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars'>outlawed_to_the_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, and makes him fall asleep in a proper bed, but then spot finds him, he falls asleep in a doorway, he's working two jobs, his family needs money, sleepy davey, soft bois, the poor boy's exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey was absolutely exhausted. Picking up that second job to get more money for his family was a bad idea...But he needed it. His family needed it. One night, he's walking home and simply can't keep his eyes open. He collapses in a doorway and falls asleep. But then Spot finds him and practically drags him back to the Brooklyn lodging house so that he can properly take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spavey - Relationship, Spot Conlon/David Jacobs, Spot/Davey, spot conlon/davey jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spot x Davey #21, #29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: #21 - “This isn’t like you.”, #29 - “When was the last time you slept?”<br/>Ship/Pairing: Romantic Spavey - Spot x Davey<br/>Era: Canon<br/>Genre: Hurt/Comfort<br/>TW: Sleep deprivation/Exhaustion</p>
<p>Thank you to @DenDragon14 for requesting! I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey’s father was getting worse. His injury wasn’t healing very well and money was running low. On top of that, news was slow and he wasn’t managing to sell all of his papes, 9 times out of 10. So, Davey got another job, working as a delivery boy for a bakery on Atlantic Avenue in Crown Heights, Brooklyn. He didn’t want to - it was so far away - but it was the only thing he could think of to help his family and it was the only place he could actually get work. </p>
<p>At least it wasn’t too far from Spot’s lodging house. </p>
<p>In theory, he could crash there whenever he needed to, but he found that he never had the time. He was always running around with packages and messages, being pulled from pillar to post, without 10 minutes to himself, just to sit down.</p>
<p>Quite simply, he was exhausted.</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop yawning, he couldn’t keep his eyes open and he couldn’t see straight anymore…</p>
<p>The big clock on the side of the schoolhouse struck 10 o’clock and he made his way back to the bakery to pick up his day’s pay.</p>
<p>It was nearly pitch black as Davey stumbled through the streets. The only thing keeping him awake at this point were the street lamps shining down on him and making his eyes hurt with how bright they were to him.</p>
<p>The wavering edges of his vision pulled him closer and closer to falling asleep. The doorways he passed were becoming more and more inviting as he yawned again. </p>
<p>The shadows looked much darker and softer than they did even a day ago.</p>
<p>It had been much longer than a day since he’d had a proper sleep.</p>
<p>He was waking up at 6 in the morning to buy papes in time, and getting home at midnight if he was lucky. When he was unlucky, he got back at half past one in the morning to see his mother and father had waited up for him, but fallen asleep in their chairs. </p>
<p>He’d been walking for about an hour, when eventually he caved.</p>
<p>He staggered into a doorway, pulled his cap down over his eyes, pushing his glasses out of the way. He folded his arms over his chest and was asleep in an instant. Out light a light.</p>
<p>He awoke with a start as he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Davey?” The person’s voice was friendly and familiar. “Davey, are you ok?”</p>
<p>Bleary eyed, he looked up and saw, “Spotty? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I’m going back to the lodging house for the night. Are you alright? This isn’t like you, something’s wrong.” Spot unfolded Davey’s arms and grabbed his hands, pulling him up and letting Davey lean on him.</p>
<p>“Mmm…’M just tired.” Davey replied, yawning.</p>
<p>“I’ll say.” Spot mumbled. He knew that Davey had been picking up shifts for someone other than the pape distributors, but he didn’t know how bad it was...how tired and stressed it was making his boyfriend. “When was the last time you slept?”</p>
<p>“Jus’ now.” Davey replied. </p>
<p>“When was the last time you slept <em>properly</em>?” </p>
<p>Davey chuckled slightly. “Don’t really remember. Maybe a month…” He was almost drunk with exhaustion. He could barely keep his eyes open and offered no resistance when Spot started pulling him down the street towards the Brooklyn lodging house.</p>
<p>They walked in silence until they reached the lodging house.</p>
<p>“What are we doing here?” Davey asked.</p>
<p>“Roger.” Spot called over one of his newsies. “Go to the Jacobs’ house and tell them that Davey is spending the night here. Tell them that he’s fine, just a little tired.”</p>
<p>Roger nodded and ran out the door.</p>
<p>“Oh...ok...I’d like that.” Davey mumbled once he figured out what was going on.</p>
<p>Spot smiled as they clambered all the way up the stairs and into Spot’s room. He gently lowered a half-asleep Davey onto his bed and pulled off his shoes and jacket. He took off his own shoes and jacket, then got in bed with Davey.</p>
<p>Davey was already asleep, bless his heart. </p>
<p>Spot looked at his boyfriend. He looked peaceful asleep. He looked happy and warm, despite how cold it was in the lodging house. </p>
<p>He looked peaceful, happy and warm, but he didn’t look comfortable. Spot noticed that he still had his glasses on.</p>
<p>Spot reached over and tried to take Davey’s glasses off. He’d fallen asleep too quickly to take them off and they were digging into the side of his head. He gently pulled them off and kissed the red mark on his boyfriend’s face, but the movement startled him awake. </p>
<p>Davey mumbled, groggy, confused and incoherent as his glassy, hazel eyes looked up at Spot. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Spot whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>